


Magic and Chemistry

by FandomFanatic1010



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader is Stephens prodigy, background ironstrange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFanatic1010/pseuds/FandomFanatic1010
Summary: You're Stephens magical prodigy and you might have a thing for a certain spider-man (And of course Tony and Stephen are dating because there has to be Ironstrange in this)





	Magic and Chemistry

Stephen wanted nothing more than a relaxing day, one that consisted of meditating peacefully in the sanctity of his bedroom with a book held plainly in his hands and the soft melodies of David Bowie drifting through the air, but was he going to get that? Evidently not

You shattered his plans as you came barreling through his bedroom door, a smile dancing on your lips and the burst of energy clear in your composure “I’m goin out! See you later tonight, don’t wait up old man!” You declared swiftly already moving to bounce out of the room as quickly as you bounced in, hoping to not leave any room for interjections from the Sorcerer Supreme, but of course that didn’t work

His floating back was to you as his eyes never left his book “Out?” You heard the man question, his low voice stopping your movements

“Yeah, out. Like outside, where normal people live and function, not that you would understand” you rambled, your sarcastic tone laying way to a heavy eye roll from Stephen

“I’m gonna need more than that” he briefly declared

You gave a heavy sigh as your body leaned against the door you had thrown open “It was good enough for Wong” you grumbled, trying not to give up the details of your personal life since you knew quite well what would happen if you did

He quirked an eyebrow “I’m not Wong am I?” The man questioned with the reminiscent of a smile

After a few moments of silence, and realizing Stephen wasn’t going to give in you took a deep breath before eliciting for a loud groan “I’m going to go meet Peter over at Stark towers” you spoke, words flowing quickly out of you mouth in an attempt to try and make Stephen not understand you but alas, of course he did

Both eyebrows rose as he finally directed his attention to you “Peter now hmm?” The man began, you knew this was coming

Crinkling your eyes closed you shook your head “C’mon Stephen please don’t do this” you pleaded, already feeling color rush to your face

“Do what?” He questioned feigning innocence as a smile tugged at his lips “I’m just curious as to who hangs out with my little prodigy”

Opening your eyes you stared daggers into him “Well now you know, may I leave please”

He clicked his tongue as his feet slowly hit the ground, already beginning to stride over to you “Not yet” he began “Tell me about this meeting, what is it exactly? What are your intentions with the Spider-Boy and what are his intentions with you?”

About to open your mouth to say something along the lines of ‘none of your business Gandalf’ you shut it again quickly finding a better, more intuitive response, a small smile beginning to form on your own lips “I don’t know Stephen, maybe they’re the same as your intentions with Stark?” You fought back with defiance and a smug look

Stephens cheeks quickly flushed as he glanced down at you, the two of you falling into an intimidating silence. It was quite obvious that your master had a thing for the millionaire engineer, and it was quite funny for you to watch. You knew Stephen and you could see through all his lies of going over to Stark towers for a ‘sparring lesson’ or for an ‘intellectual discussion’, you knew they were much more graphic and intimate than that. Thinking of a way to get back on top Stephan’s flushed cheeks quickly returned back to their normal color “Fine” he began

“Thanks Stephie! Still, don’t wait up-“

But you were cut off by a raise of Stephen’s finger “But I’ll be coming with you”

You quickly lost your smile as you watched the sorcerer, looking for any signs of him just joking but you found none “Ewww why?”

He slowly began to gain back his smug grin as he slipped his sling ring out of his pocket and onto his fingers “To keep an eye on you” he declared “If you two are anything like Stark and I I’ll have to make sure you two never get within arms length” and with that his smile turned mischievous as his hands formed a portal into the middle of Tony’s living room, your face contorting into one of disgust “TMI Steph” you mumbled before grumpily stepping through his portal and hearing it close behind you as he followed after you

With your rather dramatic entrance you were sure to spook Peter whose former relaxing body shot up from the couch he was just lounging on as his eyes rapidly moved to the portal you had just stepped through “Whoa!” He started, a nervous laugh following “Y/N! I thought you said you were gonna walk over” Peter questioned a tug of a smile appearing on his lips all before his eyes landed on the tall figure behind you, Peter’s face slowly beginning to lose color “Mr. Strange!” he said in a voice a bit too startled, his hand beginning to rub the back of his neck 

“Dr. Strange” Stephen corrected, which only caused the boy in front of him to fidget more

You offered a sigh in response, taking a step forward as your hand found their way into your jeans back pockets “Well I was gonna” you started, shooting an angry glare at your master who stood smugly behind you “But someone decided to invite themselves to the party” 

“I see that” Peter responded, his eyes too afraid to peel themselves off of Stephens before he finally gained the courage, his eyes moving to settle on yours, his whole demeanor slowly relaxing “Well, uh, Dr. Strange did you want to join Y/N and I?” the boy timidly questioned, still unsure on what exactly Stephen was doing here

You moved to answer first “No-”

“-Yes” Stephen interjected as he took a step to stand by your side “I want to get to know Peter a bit more, have a talk with the kid trying to court my little prodigy” 

With that you heard Peter choke himself on air alone, coughing loudly, trying to clear his blocked air way

“Court? Really? That’s what you’re going with here?” 

“Well it is his intentions is it not?” Strange retorted, his eyebrows raised as his lips rose in a smile, watching poor Peter still feverishly choking “You do like Y/N don’t you Peter?”

Throwing your head into your hands you wished you had never even come in the first place, or at least, never told Strange you were leaving. Wong was definitely your favorite master

“Of-Of course” the boy choked out, his eyes wide as he was uncertain on what to say “I like Y/N a lot” 

His words brought a quiet smile to your face, the two of you weren’t exactly dating, not yet at least, but you two had definitely spent intimate moments together, ones that mainly took place at night when Stephan was asleep and you were able to portal over to Peter’s with ease or even have the spiderling sneak into your room at the sanctum. The thoughts began to consume you, the only thing pulling you away from the fond memories was the voice of Strange “And don’t you think it to be smart to have a talk with her master before you make any further advancements towards her?” 

“What are you my dad?!” You questioned incredulously, willing the man with your mind to please stop 

Waving you off with his hand his attention turned back to Peter “Let the boy answer” 

Peter went red at that, the memories that you had just thought of obviously filtering through his head as well. He began to feel guilty for not addressing the Sorcerer sooner, but he didn’t feel too bad because the man was terrifying when he wanted to be “Yea-Yes of course, is that what you wanted to talk about?”

Stephen opened his mouth to reply, loving holding this kid in the palm of his hand when you finally interjected him, trying to put the boy you adored out of his misery “No actually he didn’t, he came here because he has plans with Tony?” you pushed, trying to get the stupid sorcerer away from you

“Maybe Tony could join us?” Stephen suggested, not letting up his own stubborn attitude to make way for your own “I’m sure he’d love to sit down and chat about this relationship as well”

“What relationship?” A new voice interjected, wafting into the room with confidence and humor, the three of you turning your heads to watch Tony stride into the room, his head hung as his eyes gazed upon a blueprint screen in his hands, tapping it a few times before sliding it into his back pocket and pointing his attention up at you “Hermione and Dumbledore!” he cheered, a smile slipping onto his lips as his eyes filter between the two of you “What a pleasant surprise”

“God this is a shit show” you mumbled lowly under your breath quiet enough to where only Peter could hear, his lips curling into a desperately needed humored smile 

“Pete you didn’t tell me we had guests” Tony scolded, directing his attention to Peter who looked like he was about to explode 

“Well, to be fair, I did tell you Y/N was coming over later today” the boy responded, his hand returning back to his neck to once again rub it raw 

Tony made a few clicking noises with his tongue as he wagged his finger at the boy “Yeah that’s right, you did, something ‘bout a chem test right?” 

Peter lit up at that, hoping to get this situation cleared to where he could just take you and disappear “Yeah exactly” 

With a nod of Tony’s head his gaze left Peters and turned to Stephan’s, cocking an eyebrow at the sorcerer “So then why are you here Dumbledore?”

Stephan was about to open his mouth, probably to say something stupid, but you weren’t about to have any of it “He came to see you” you interjected, giving your master a rather rough nudge, pushing him towards the other man, you knew you’d get yelled at for that later

Tony glanced between you and Stephen, biting down on his lower lip “S’that so?”

Stephan’s eyes went from you to Peter, weighing his options of continuing to mess with the two of you or go to Tony and mess with him. He released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in before a smile appeared on his lips “It is Anthony” he began, edging his way to move closer to the engineer “Thought we could maybe look over some of your new gadgets” he quipped, his smile turning mischievous as you could feel yourself about to throw up 

The engineer quickly understood Stephen as he too found himself smiling “Well you’re in luck, I have plenty of new gadgets to discuss” the man responded, nearing closer to the other “C’mon, leave these kids alone and I’ll show ya” he began “I’m sure you’ve tortured them enough with your intense stare and overall presence. Specifically Pete over there who looks like he’s bout to pass out” and with that Tony was tugging at the other mans arm “You’ve done enough for today” to which Stephen gave a nod to and allowed himself to be lead further into Stark towers and into the mans workshop, completely out of sight and ear shot 

With the fleeting presence of your master and Tony you immediately turned to Peter who was both confused and terrified as you began to laugh at the whole situation “Oh my god I am so sorry” 

His composure slowly began to relax once more as he listened to the melodious sounds of your laughter, letting out a few chuckles himself he neared closer to you “Should I even ask about what just happened?” 

“I barley know myself” you responded truthfully, finally being able to give the boy a genuine smile that filtered all the way to your eyes 

A calming silence steadied itself between the two of you before he remembered why this mess had even started “So chemistry?” Peter questioned, gesturing to his room in Stark Towers 

“Yeah, sounds good” you replied, about to walk towards the boys room before you felt his hand on yours

You felt him intertwine your fingers as he pulled you close to himself “I feel like we never even said hi to each other” he admitted while a bashful pink traveled up from his neck, resting on his cheeks 

“Maybe that’s because we never did” you reminded, suppressing a quiet laugh that instead formed itself through a lopsided grin 

Grinning himself he reached for your other hand, curling his fingers in between your own before he began to swing both of your hands childishly. The two of you stared at each other for a moment, his eyes losing themselves in your own, his thumbs drawing soothing circles on the backs of your hands. It wasn’t anything special but it made you feel safe, your hands secured by his own as he gently lowered his forehead to rest against your own, his hot breath tingling every fiber in your entranced body “Hi” he mumbled, barley audible, a dopey smile spread evenly on his face

Giggling quietly you cutely scrunched up your nose and hummed peacefully “Hi” 

You didn’t know who released hands first, one set of intertwining fingers leaving each other to place themselves somewhere else on each others bodies, Peter’s now free hand settling perfectly on your waist as your own drew itself up to the nape of his neck, your fingers curling themselves into the baby hairs that settled themselves in his lower hairline “I thought Dr. Strange was gonna rope me into a game of twenty questions and If i didn’t answer something correctly he would kill me” Peter confessed, his lips smiling but his eyes proving that he was pretty scared 

“Awe I’d never let him hurt you” you started, squeezing his hand lightly for reassurance “He might be the Sorcerer Supreme but I’m scrappy as hell. Plus Wong would definitely back me up”

The boy laughed at that, any tension held up in the room completely fading between stolen glances and wishful smiles

“You know, I feel like I deserve something nice for being put through all of that” The boy quipped, a lopsided grin transforming his smile 

Glancing up at the boy you quirked a brow “Oh yeah? And what do you feel you deserve there Parker?”

He feigned thought for a moment “A medal would be nice, something that said ‘I survived Dr. Stephen Strange’” he began, tilting his head down

“Hmm that might take a while to make…would you settle for something else?” you bargained, pleasure apparent in your words

“Like?” 

“Like this” and with that you closed the distance as you met him in the middle, pressing your lips together in a long overdue kiss that melted you to your core

The hand around your waist was strong and secure while the other hand intertwined in your own made you feel like you were floating, the way his lips danced along your own was worth the pestering from Stephen, speaking of whom

“Chemistry test huh?” you heard a voice announce itself, loud enough to cause the two of you to go flying apart from one another, heart rate high and nerves on end 

“Leave em alone Stephie” Tony grumbled, his own arm around the waist of the sorcerer “I think they’re cute” the engineer confessed as he threw the two of you a wink, color flooding to both of your faces “Besides, you’re no better” and with that Tony did the least expected thing you could’ve thought of as he reached down and slapped the sorcerers ass, hard

Stephan’s face flushed completely white as Tony only chuckled, Peter and you sharing a humorous glance of ‘I don’t know what’s happening but I’m not mad about it’ “Back to the lab Gandalf!” and before anyone else could say anything Stephen basically ran back into seclusion leaving you and Peter alone once more where instead of staying out in the open the two of you floated on to the boys room continuing once more with your ‘chemistry test’


End file.
